


Love Isn't Always Fair, Especially When You Love A Player

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [43]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: You'd always loved Ashley and thought he'd finally feel the same way about you when the two of you were mated to each other, but it seems like the player doesn't care for you the way you thought he would, or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Isn't Always Fair, Especially When You Love A Player

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: SELF-HARM AND SUICIDE

 

 _'Fuck I'm tired,'_ is your first thought upon being jolted awake by a slamming door, sitting up you stretch out your slightly aching limbs.

The couch was comfy but not as comfy as your bed, with that thought in mind you push up off the couch and head towards your room. Suddenly you stop just a foot before the door to your room, was that, no, it can't be-- shit, there is was again--was that a _moan?!_ The sound repeats, only louder this time and you were right, you've just heard a woman moan. You were the only girl in the house, and if any if the guys had brought a girl home they'd take her to _their_ room not _yours_ , so there should be no reason for a moaning chick to be in your--wait. No, he wouldn't...would he? But that's the only way it'd make sense.

You felt your heart ache and body began to tremble, logically you knew what was on the other side of the door, yet you couldn't help yourself. You had to be sure. Your trembling hand finally catches the door knob, slowly, so slowly turning it. The sounds were now fully audible and it made you cringe, ducking slightly you lean forward, your head peaking into the room and the next thing you knew there were tears streaming down your face. He was on top of her, his back facing you and you couldn't help but watch. Each muscle ripples beneath his skin with every thrust, olive skin glistening with sweat making it shine in the moon light that illuminate the room, giving the space a pale blue hue.

It pained you to see, even more so to believe it. Ashley meant it when he said he could never love you...even if you were his mate.

You didn't bother closing the door as you ran away from your room, your instincts told you to go to Jinxx and seek comfort, to cry in your best friend's arms, but your thoughts, your inner demons, told a different story. They were screaming, howling for you to break your clean streak of five months, screeching for you to end it all, because after all you would never be more to Ashley than a pest in his life. With each step you take towards the bathroom you feel yourself become even more worthless, numb, and each breath you take just hurts more than the last. Why were _you_ chosen as his mate? Why wasn't it some cheap hooker that he ran into? Ashley seems to like them so much more than you anyway, you weren't good enough for Ashley...you never would be.

Stepping onto the cold marble tiles of the bathroom floor you felt a shiver shoot up your spin, reason told you to turn back now, that it wasn't too late. However, it was too late...you knew Ashley slept with every girl but you, that he would never love you. You pretended to be blind to his infidelity to you, his mate, because those moments he'd let you cuddle up next to him, show you any kindness by kissing your forehead were so precious that you could somehow let all the bad go. You've never seen him with another girl, though, and seeing it shattered you beyond repair. Closing the door of the bathroom you lock it, walking over to the sink and pull out your makeup bag. Fishing through it for a moment before stilling, finally finding your mint case you flick it open, pouring out the mints until nothing was left but the faint click of a razor hitting against the porcelain sink. Picking up the razor you eye the paper thin metal, laying flat against your palm for a few seconds before walking over to the bathtub. Settling into the white marble tub you close your eyes. Flashes of Ashley came into your mind like an old movie reel, seeing his smiling and laughing face as the two of you messed around like children, it made you laugh and cry because you'd do anything to be able to act as if you knew nothing once again. But those images didn't last long, the memories of him coming home drunk with hickies on his neck he didn't bother hiding nor trying to explain came into frame. The reel ended with the way he fucked that blonde bimbo in your bed.

Opening your eyes you felt light headed, you never understood how you'd manage to do this to yourself...looking down at your arms you cringe at the sight of the gaping wounds and Crimson liquid spilling down your arms, leaving puddles of blood on the floor of the tub. You've blacked out when self-harming and could never seem remember actually doing it, but you do remember the messes of blood you'd have to clean up after. Once the bleeding had slowed and the wounds became tacky with blood, you tried to stand quickly realizing you were far too dizzy, black dots dance in your vision and panic began to set in.

 _'I have to clean up, no one can find me like this!'_ Your brain scrambles in panic, you couldn't let anyone know, but--but you were so damn sleepy.

The stinging you felt running up your arms as well as the burning from the cuts, made you ache, sticky warmth of your own blood made you feel sick. The light clatter of the razor landing on the bathroom floor was the last sound you remember hearing, only for vacuum to set in and you black out.

You woke witha start, vision blurry and I had a pounding headache, at first you thought you might have gotten drunk and ended up falling in the shower; it wouldn't be the first time it's happened. However, upon yawning and attempted to stretch you suck in a harsh breath in pain and that's when it all came back to you. Ashley, a hooker, and your relapsing. Your panic flares when hearing a bang at the door, the original reason you had woken up.

" **(Y/N) if you don't answer me in the next five fucking seconds I'm breaking down the door!** " You hear your brother, Andy, yell and pounds on the door once more for good measure.

"I-I'm just taking a shower! I'll be out in a minute!" You lie, knowing full well his vampire strength could punch a hole through a fucking wall had he chosen to do so.

" **Fucking hell answer sooner next time you dweeb, I was worried sick!** " You hear him huff, waiting a moment to make sure your brother was gone before standing up.

You quickly look around for your razor and found it on the floor right next to the tub, deciding to leave it there until you was done cleaning up. You were already in the shower so you might as well use it. Standing up you made sure not to bend your wrists, as to not open any cuts, the shower would clean them up and hopefully make your arms more mobile. Pulling off your clothes you made sure to wash each item of clothing under the faucet head before tossing them into the laundry hamper, once that was all done you began cleaning yourself up making a conscious effort to be careful of the wounds. It was times like these you envied my brother, vampires had instant healing and you needed that right now. Why was he blessed being born with the vampire gene while you was born like every other normal fucking human? Damn youy dad for impregnating a human! Ugh...okay, no you didn't really hate your parents, you were just being dramatic, but being a vampire was so fucking cool! But no, you had to be human, damn you Andrew.

Turning the shower off you felt fresh, shampooing and conditioning your hair was a bit of a challenge but it all worked out and felt slightly better because of it, showers were miracle to the human race. Stepping out of the tub you wrap a black towel robe around yourself, tying a knot at the front of the robe before stepping out of the washroom, nearly bumping into Jinxx who looked down at you with a glare making me take a step back.

"(Y/N), I know chicks take longer to get ready and shit but have the decency to leave the door unlocked so the rest of us can piss! I was about to picklock the damn lock!" your best friend said in a faux angery tone before clambering into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Jinxx always managed to make you laugh, even at your worst. There was only two bathrooms in the apartment and you guess someone must have been occupying the other one, since that would be the only reason for Jinxx to have been so desperate. Walking down the hall to you room you pause, standing in front of the door which was slightly ajar...should you go in? What if that woman was still there?

' _She wouldn't be there, Ashley may be a pig but he isn't stupid...most of the time, anyway,'_ your mind reasons, taking in a deep breath you push the door open and see Ashley in bed, alone.

Thank Christ.

You felt like waking him up, scream at him and kick him out - after hitting him - but instead you bite your tongue, as always. Instead you choose to simply walk over to the dresser and get changed, dropping the robe so it pooled at your feet and I pull out a matching aqua colored underwear set, once having pulled those on you slip on a pair of severely torn up loose blue jeans and a short sleeved white crop top with a black Nirvana logo that went up to my naval. Finally, you pull on a black cardigan that had long sleeves, which went past my hands and the hem of it reached down just passed your hips. You didn't bother with your hair, deciding to let it air dry instead and pulled your black messenger back onto your shoulder. Walking towards the front door you slip on your worn out black converse, in no mood to dress up today, you were looking for comfort and coverage, not style.

"You ready to go?" You heard CC ask and nod, the two of you headed out the door and down the apartment stair to the parking lot to find Jinxx, Jake, and your brother already in the car.

"Move your asses or we'll be late!" Jake yells from the driver's seat, you and CC chuckle before jogging up to the car.

Sliding open the back door the two of you jump into the black large van, which was decorated with several spray painted band symbols, stickers, scratches, etc...to say the least the car was broken in and nowhere near new. Jake starts moving just as you slide the door shut once again.

"Jake do you have any candy?" Andy questions, earning a funny look from his best friend through the rear view mirror.

"Why would I have candy?" he asks, oh god he was just walking himself into this one.

"How else would you lure kids to your van?" your brother replies with a sincere voice, quickly breaking out into a fit of laughter within seconds.

"Man Jake you just walked into that one!" CC laughs, grabbing his sides and even you couldn't help but laugh, all of you always tease him about his van and you'd think he'd see the punchlines coming by now, guess not.

"Shut the fuck up you dicks, or you'll be walking to school!" Jake huffs, turning on the stereo to drown out our laughter.

 _Hail To The King_ by Avenged Sevenfold begins to spill out of the stereo speakers, and you all nod to the heavy beat. You and Andy sing along, as always, while CC imitated the drums. You hadn't noticed until right then but Jinxx hadn't said or done anything the entire time, he was simply eyeing you as if he had something to say but was holding himself back, it made you worry. However, for now you decide to just enjoy jamming out with your brother and CC.

The day just seems to blur past, Ashley arrives a bit late to homeroom and you make a point to ignore him the entire time and - of course - he reacts as if _you_ were being a bitch - fucking prick. He tries talking to you in the hallways but you continue to ignore him, simply continue walking or talking to others instead, everything was going okay, until lunch. Jinxx said he needed to talk to you and promptly lead you towards the back of the school, once the two of you were alone he pulls me down onto the grass next to him. You sat beside him in silence, feeling awkward at the lack of conversation, you were trying to think of something to say, but your best friend beats you to it.

"Show me your arms."

You feel your stomach drop, how'd he know? He couldn't have known, you made sure to clean _everything_ up and nothing felt like it was bleeding, so _how_?!

"You left the razor on the floor by the tub," Jinxx stated, answering your whirlwind of unspoken questions.

There was no escaping this, if you didn't show them to him it would only confirm that you had relapsed and he'd not speak to me, not out of spite but guilt 0 he always blamed himself when he couldn't stop you in time. You couldn't stand it when Jinxx didn't speak to you but it wasn't like he'd ignore you, he'd hold you, let you cry and spill your guts to him but he'd do it all without uttering a single word and it was just horrible for you. With a long and shaky breath you carefully pull up your sleeves, exposing your fresh cuts to him, you couldn't even look at them and let alone him, so you simply close your eyes and will back the tears that gather behind your eyelids, just waiting to spill over once I opened them. You were expecting him to ask why, after staying strong for so long, why had you relapsed now. However, to your surprise, you were suddenly pulled towards him and hugged, the action was unexpected but greatly appreciated. You - carefully - wrap your arms around him and open my eyes, allowing the tears to spill over.

"I know Ashley sleeps around...I pretend not to notice the hickies, the lipstick m-marks on him, b-but last night...last n-night he brought a fucking _hooker_ over and..." I trail off feeling your throat collapse in on itself, only making you cry harder.

Jinxx patiently waits for you to continue while rubbing your back, periodically placing a soft kiss on the top of your head.

"He fucked her in our bed, _OUR_ BED!" I yell brokenly, crying harder as the memory reenters your mind making you want to claw at my skin.

You pull away slightly, just enough so that you were looking up at Jinxx, "why couldn't I have been mated to you? Why did it have to be _him_?" I question, voice cracking midway.

"I don't know," he replies, pulling you back into his embrace. "I would have been honored to be your mate but...you have to understand, (Y/N), that being mated to someone isn't just coincidence, its fate," he says softly, you listen intently as Jinxx takes a deep breath and continues.

"You two were made for each other, he has something you lack and visa-versa... you may not see it now, but deep down, Ashley _does_ love you."

' _Yeah right, if Ashley really did have a shred of love for me he would have shown it by now,'_ your mind scoffs, your heart breaking further.

You want to believe Jinxx, but Ashley said it himself...he could never love you. You and the pale decide to ditch the rest of school, opting to go down the street to a dingy diner he was raving about. Upon arriving you couldn't help but scrunch up your nose, the place smells like stale cigarettes and beer but true to his word, the food was simply too amazing to complain. You love Jinxx, he made you laugh, feel less alone and even somehow manages to make you forget about your asshole of a mate. You had tried to fall in love with him in the past, but I couldn't, your love for him went as far as your love for Andy; Jinxx was like a brother to you, nothing more - no matter how much you wished he could be. No matter what he did you could never actually stop loving Ashley, you blame it on being his mate, you swore it must have been Stockholm syndrome or something, that's the only way it would have made any sense.

By the time you and Jinxx return to the apartment building it was already dark outside, the two of you make your way up the stairs, laughing about how since Valentine's day was just around the corner Andy was probably going to be ambushed by a flock of girls, _again_. Last Valentine's Day a chick on the rugby team _tackled_ him to the ground, he would have been able to keep from eating grass, but she got him by surprise and effectively given him a mouth full of mud-pie. Halfway down the hallway to your apartment, you stop in your tracks upon hearing a loud crash that made your stomach sink to the floor. You and Jinxx look at each other before breaking into a sprint, flinging it open just in time to see Andy holding Ashley up against the wall by his collar. CC was off to the side watching the two fight with a smirk and a glare, both directed at Ashley like he deserved everything he was getting.

"Andy stop!" You yell, running over to the two vampires, wedging yourself in between them.

"She's your fucking _mate_ and that's how you treat her, you dick?!" Your brother yells, practically ignoring your presence.

"Don't you think I regret it?!" Ashley yells back, doing all he could to try and pry Andy off of him.

"STOP!" You repeat, making sure to belt your words as loud as possible.

The two look down at you; sure that they were only just realizing you were stood crushed in between them. Andy releases Ashley who manages to keep himself from falling onto the floor, using the wall as support. Clearing your throat you were about to speak, when your older brother beats you to it.

"You do this shit again and the fucking Devil himself won't save you, got it, Purdy?" Your brother growls and Ashley nods, looking defeated.

"I got it...I'm sorry," he apologizes, meeting your brother's blue eyes.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, fucker," Andy states in a flat tone, turning around he nods his head towards the door and was silently followed out by Jinxx and CC, leaving you and Ashley alone.

You stood there silently, back turned to Ashley and every part of you screamed no to turn around; you couldn't look at him, not without thinking about last night. Unfortunately, you knew you'd have to face him sooner or later, But for now you chose later, much later. Just as you were about to step away to leave, you feel a large hand clasp around your wrist, making you flinch and sigh in defeat before turning to face him. Ashley looked genuinely upset and it angered you, the only reason he was upset was because he got caught screwing around, you know he didn't really mean it.

"Let me go, Ashley," you say monotonously, trying to pull away from him but to no avail.

His grip tightens and with your sharp movement, you could have sworn you felt something reopen; it was only a matter of time until he felt it too. Ashley opens his mouth as to say something, but stops short; his brown eyes widen locking with your (Y/CE) ones before flicking down to the sleeve of your cardigan. The brunette reaches for the sleeve and you quickly begin to panic, trying to yank your arm away but fail against his damn strength. Pulling up your sleeve he stares down at the mutilated flesh, stunned. You take his moment of shock to pull away and you, finally, succeed then move away from him and wrap your arms around yourself.

"What the hell, (Y/N)?" Ashley exclaims, voice a mix of shock and disappointment. "Why'd you cut again?"

"Shut the fuck up Ashley, it's none of your business!" You snap, turning to walk away only you were stopped, again.

However, this time he grips you by the shoulders and spins the two of you around, swapping places with you. You suddenly felt so small, backed up against the wall, left with nowhere to run.

"It _is_ my business, (Y/N), because you're my mate," the olive skinned vampire states, tone flat.

Ashley takes a step forward which you react to by taking a step back, unfortunately your back hits the wall, leaving the two of you only inches apart. You were so fucking pissed, how _dare_ he say that?! After everything _now_ he says that?! You felt your palms itching to hit him, instinct must have taken over because the next thing you knew you had slapped the brunette across the face, as hard as you possibly could. Ashley's head snaps to the other side but you knew no matter how hard you try to hit, slap him, kick or punch him none of it would hurt as you were a meek human.

"Oh _now_ you're my 'mate'?" I bark, anger obviously spilling over. "After everything you put me through now you've decided to _finally_ call me you're fucking ' _mate_ '?" You growl, hands balled up into fists.

Despite knowing it wouldn't have any effect, you wanted so badly to do nothing more than punch Ashley, repeatedly. Even if you didn't do any damage to that handsomely smug face, it was simply to release all of your frustration.

"(Y/N)-" he begins, voice alone only adding to the fire of anger within you.

Promptly, you decide to cut him off before I punching him in the nose.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO WHAT _I_ SAY THIS TIME!"  
You screech, shoving the brunette backwards.

The shock in his face was almost comical, then again, you had never yelled at him nor hit him before - so his reaction only made sense.

"It was only when the mating connection took place that you finally fucking _noticed_ me, but I was in love with you _long_ before that! How could I have been so fucking _stupid?_ Ever since I first saw you I felt something, but never said a word because I knew you'd never love someone like me! And then it happened, the mating connection _happened_ and I thought that you might actually _look_ at me for _once_ in your fucking _life_ as someone _other_ than your best friend's little sister! But no, the first ficking thing you said to me was that you could _never_ love me! How the fuck do you think that made me feel? How could you have been so damn cruel?!" It wasn't I until you were at the end of your hysterical rant that you noticed you had begun crying, the floodgates within you breaking and you couldn't take it anymore. You needed him to know, to know what he had put you through.

"I love you so fucking much it hurts, but you never gave me a second glance. Those nights we spent with everyone and you'd let me cuddle next to you, said we could share a bed, it all gave me false hope that something _could_ happen between us but then you'd come home with fucking _hickies_ on you! Yeah, that's right I've known all along that you've been fucking around behind my back, I would have had to be blind not to know but I didn't say jack shit because I didn't _want_ to believe it. I wanted to believe that something between us _was_ possible, _anything_. Then I see you fucking some cheap skank in _our_ bed!" You scream, slamming your fists against his sculpted chest, none of your strikes seem to faze him in the slightest but you kept going.

"You want to know why I fucking relapsed?" You question softly, dropping your hands to your sides.

You were by silence, practically tearing my cardigan off you I threw it on the floor by his feet so he could get a full view of them. You no longer cared about his feelings - if he even _had_ any - you've been hurt far too much and wanted him to feel the same way. It was cruel, you knew it, but you just didn't care anymore.

"I relapsed because walking in on you two; I knew that I'd _never_ be enough for you! I knew at that moment you saw me as nothing more than I hindrance in your once so perfect playboy life..." Your shoulders slump, and you look at he floor.

"I'm done,Ashley," you rasp out, looking up at him. "I'm done with the false hope, done with constantly having my heart ripped out and stomped on...please just...just tell me you don't love me so I can move on," you beg, pleading him with your eyes.

Your eyes lock with the floor once more, knowing he'd say it with ease, knowing the indifference on his face would hurt and you just couldn't face that. However, you couldn't fight anymore, you were holding up your white flag because this was a war you knew your were losing, if you didn't surrender now you knew it'd kill you. The room remained silent, almost deafeningly so. With a small sigh you finally look up at Ashley once again, your eyes met his dark ones and you were immediately taken aback, Ashley was...he was _crying_. The vampire suddenly fell to his knees and weakly held onto your hips, resting his head against your lower abdomen as his shoulders shook and you could hear his sobs, hands fisting your top.

"I'm s-so sorry..." The brunette chokes out, voice cracking as he spoke.

"You don't mean it," you reply just as quiet, Ashley's head snaps up and it's clear that his eyes are begging for  your forgiveness.

"I do...(Y/N), I am fucking s-swear I do, I never _deserved_ you...you deserved someone better, someone like Jinxx," his voice had a hint of jealousy as he spoke, averting his eyes from you but continued to hold you tightly. "The second we mated I had to hide how I felt for you, and like you I had more than a crush on you before the mating, but I knew someone like me would never be good enough for someone like you. So I distracted myself, with o-other women. Fuck...I even yelled _your name_ at times when I fucked them, I always felt disgusted with myself afterwards, I always felt so fucking empty," Ashley stood up, wiping at his tear stained cheeks but to no avail, they were constantly refreshed with new tears.

"T-Then why didn't you do anything if you claim to 'love' me?" You ask, words were harsh and cynical - but how else were you supposed to feel?

"Look at me (Y/N); I'm a fucking asshole and a slut! The reason why I always cuddled with you and wanted to share the bed was because my fucking resolve was breaking, I knew I'd never be what you deserved and I did everything to push you away but...you kept finding your way back in, for hours at night I'd watch you sleep, like a creep, and fought myself to keep myself from touching you, from _dirtying_ you." Ashley says shakily, but you couldn't detect a single lie - you were always able to tell when he was lying, or at least you though you could.

"I'm a curse, (Y/N), you're so fucking pure, I knew I'd hate myself for eternity if I tainted you...so I tried to keep you at arm's length and it killed me seeing you laugh with Jinxx instead of me, hugging him and going to him when you had problems, instead of me. I knew it was all for the best, that I was _forcing_ you to chose him over me, but...fuck I wanted you so _bad_. I know I'm being selfish but please, (Y/N), please I'm fucking _begging_ you...let me do you one right, let me try to fix this. I know I fucked up, but I'll spend  an eternity making it up to you." The vampire finishes, eyes pleading you to believe him.

"H-How can I know if I can trust you?" You dare ask, your heart longed for him but reason kept you skeptical.

Ashley has hurt you far too many times for you to suddenly trust him wholeheartedly, but you couldn't fight the part of you that prayed, prayed so fucking hard, that what he's saying was actually _true,_ and that this wasn't some cruel joke. The vampire held out his hand for you to take, you hesitate but after a moment cautiously place yours within his larger one, suddenly you were pulled against him. You felt a gust of wind and screamed, the world felt as if it were blurring past you - because it literally was. Within seconds you feel a shiver shoot up your spine, opening your eyes you were greeted by the smell of wet grass and a dark moon lit sky; you were at the cemetery. Ashley stood by an open grave waiting for you to come closer, you stood opposite of him on the other side of the grave, he spoke.

"When a vampire consummates with their mate, that's it, it's a bond that can _never_ be broken," the raven-haired vampire says, eyes leaving yours momentarily to look down at the open six foot rectangle shaped hole in the ground.

"Everything can be broken," you say wearily.

"That's true, however, if a vampire is unfaithful to their mate..." he pauses looking back up to meet your eyes. "They return to being human, the years of being immortal catch up to them, within seconds, which means-"

"Death," I breathe, stunned.

You never knew any of this; would Ashley honestly be willing to risk his _life_ to prove that he loved you?

"Exactly."

You blink only to find Ashley right in front of you, making you jump back in surprise. However, you felt his tones arms gently - almost cautiously - wrap around your waist.

"Will you give me the chance to prove myself?"

"Y-You'll die!" I blurt out, despite everything, not having Ashley in your life would shatter you more than _anything_ he did.

"(Y/N)," he begins with a soft chuckle, shaking his head slightly. "I'm well aware of that fact, I want to prove to you that I love you and _only_ you...I'm asking you if you'll spend eternity with me, I know I don't deserve it, I'm a selfish prick, but...please? Please be my forever?" this time you were stunned into silence.

You open my mouth for a brief second, only to shut it again like a fish out of water. Instead you opt to nod, but it was clear Ashley wanted you to _verbally_ respond.

"I-I want to spend eternity with you Ashley," you say, feeling your eyes water but unlike every other time this time, it was out of happiness.

"I want to be your forever," you add softly, as if too much noise would break something around you.

His grip on your waist tightens and the two of you jump into the grave, the moon your only source of light and it managed to illuminate the pit. The angle of the blue-light prominently showed Ashley's strong cheek bones, as well as making his dark eyes sparkle and the sight made you swoon. You watch his normally dark chocolate eyes turn a bright blood red and he opened his mouth wide, exposing his elongated canines. It was strange but you couldn't deny it; you weren't scared of the sight - wouldn't have most normal people run away in fear?

Then again, you were never 'normal' to begin with.

"It'll only hurt for a second, I promise," He assures, with a nod you close your eyes.

You feel his long fingers gently cup your face, tilting your head to the side revealing more of your neck to him. You shiver upon the feeling of his hot breath fanning against your neck, sharp teeth grazing your neck, it took only a few seconds before you could feel them pierce the skin of your neck. You whimper in pain, but just as Ashley had promised it only lasted a moment and to your surprise, you felt _pleasure._ You feel the blood leaving your body, making you feel slightly light headed. However, after a few moments Ashley pulls away, biting into his wrist before his bloody mouth met yours and you could taste nothing but tangy iron shared between you, yet...it began tasting oddly sweet. Something within you was changing in that moment, you knew it, _feel_ it. Pulling away Ashley cups your face once again, meeting your eyes with his, still crimson, orbs.

"I love you," He whispers, the words make your heart flutter.

"I love you too..." you trial off, vision soon dancing in and out of consciousness before going completely black.

**~~~~~**

You groan, your head feels light but you were oddly refreshed. Looking around you realize you were on your bed, a sinking feeling passes for a split second when the thought of ' _did that all really happen?'_ passes through you. However, you could still feel were Ashley's teeth tore the skin of your neck, it was real...holy shit, it really _did_ happen. Opening your (Y/EC) eyes you were met by the stunning sight that was Ashley Purdy.

"You're awake," he says up in a soft tone, a smile gracing his face making his high cheekbones more visible.

"Yeah...how long was I asleep?" You ask, rubbing your eyes.

"An hour."

He was shirtless...why was he shirtless? Your eyes trail down, noticing he was in nothing but pair of black boxer shorts and suddenly felt a wave of lust rush through you. It was illogical, yet, the need was consuming you.

"Is anyone home?" You ask, knowing your brother wouldn't approve of what you were about to do next.

"No, they called as said their staying at Danny's house for the night," Ashley replies, - not to subtle - eyes trail down your form, quickly snapping up to meet yours once again.

Looking down you realize that you were in nothing but your aqua underwear from earlier that day, your body lay there fully exposed and that's when you saw it...well _didn't_ see 'it' - or them. Your scars new and old were all gone, you smile, the regrettable scars of the past were all gone, this was your blank slate. You look back at Ashley and arch a brow at him.

"Sorry, you were asleep and covered in blood," your mate replies sheepishly, honestly, you didn't mind and was actually kind of glad.

You smirk and growl before pouncing on him, pushing Ashley so he was laid down on his back. It was obvious he was taken by surprise from your actions but soon he smirks up at you as you straddle his waist. Gripping your thighs Ashley marvels at your - half naked - form, meeting your eyes after raking over it for a few minutes - you couldn't fault him for it, since you were doing the same to him.

"Since when were you so feisty?" The vampire chuckled, looking up at you.

"Since now," you grin, running your hands up from his waist to his neck.

"That would be the vampire blood at work, we're pretty horny creatures," Ashley explains, he had opened his mouth to say something.

Oh god, his lips were so fucking soft, you always imagined what they would feel like against your own - they were far better than any imagination you've ever had. You felt his hands run up my back, sending shocks of electricity through me, in one swift movement my bra was undone and gone within seconds. You rut your hips against Ashley's, feeling his heat grow thick and hot almost immediately at the friction. Flipping you over Ashley discards his boxers, exposing his _very_ well endowed self to you and a part of you wondered how in the hell that would _fit_ in you. Pulling off your underwear Ashley meets your eyes, both of you were stark naked, enjoying each other for a few second before Ashley crashes his lips against yours once again. You felt a finger slip into your entrance, instinct making you tighten around him but you groan in pleasure. Using his thumb to work your clit, adding another finger, and then another. The coiling you felt in my lower abdomen began to tighten and tighten, and you wouldn't lie, you nearly punched Ashley when I pulls his magical hand away from you. However, it was quickly replaced by his hard length and you scream, not in pain but pure pleasure. You fist the sheets tightly, body slowly growing accustomed to the implement which only double the pleasure you were feeling.

"Fuck! Ashley!" You mewl, forcing your eyes open to lookup at him.

Ashley didn't hesitate to pull out just enough so that nothing but his tip was within you, only to slam back in roughly, his thrust were frantic and rough but every soft kiss showed you just how much this all meant to him. You enjoy every second of it, the tow curling pleasure and mind numbing invisible hand reaching out to cum so badly. You shake and moan through your orgasm, Ashley follows you soon after, groaning your name before rolling onto the bed beside you. By the time the two of you were done, logic set in and you knew one things for sure; one, complaints from neighbors about the noise level would be expected. However, at that moment neither of you cared. The two of you lay in each other's embrace, after the fantastic fuck it was safe to say that you were more than content with yourself, you felt sexy even. After the moment the two of you had shared, words that were turned into promises, and the love and affection you the two of you shared for each other was almost visible and the two of you fell asleep with nothing but a thin white sheet covering your spent bodies.


End file.
